When The Sunsets
by Flamestone
Summary: Hugo wasn't known for many words, but he wasn't by all means a gloomy man. Needless to say he was a cheerful lad. He was a loved magician to the children of Paris. But at the moment he indeed was a gloomy man.(Eventual Hugo x Isabelle). Rated T cause it might get a serious later. First fic, pls no flames! R&R. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Hugo And Isabelle

_The first fanfic I uploaded! So please no flames. I hope it isn't too bad. It probably would be eventual HugoXIsabelle._

_Genre: Drama/Friendship/Family/Future Comedy/Romance_

_Disclaimers: I don't Hugo. All rights belong to the rightful owners. And this is a called a FANFICTION, so of course i don't anything in Hugo_

* * *

><p><strong>January, 22, 1938<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo wasn't known for many words. Too many he was a mysterious somber figure, who would only speak when it was necessary. His whole presence had radiated seriousness. Maybe it was his outfit or the way he carried himself. It was true that he had worn conservatively and he certainly carried himself with a sense of responsibility and dignity. He surely had his ideals that he strictly went by. But by all means he wasn't a gloomy man. Needless to say he was a very cheerful lad. To the children of Paris he was nice man, who would always show magic and tell jokes on his way home. Who would on occasions get gifts and prizes for kids who figured out his tricks. But today there was no magic or jokes. Today there was songs or laughter that would follow him. Today he was indeed a dark and gloomy man<p>

Papa George had passed away. He hand hastily finished his work and had left work when he had heard the news (which was far earlier than usual). It pained him that he wasn't there when it happened. Mama Jeane and Isabelle would of needed the most comfort they could get. But he wasn't sure how much help he could provide them. He wasn't very experienced with comforting. He was usually the one who was comforted. They were there whenever he would get depressed. When he would think about his father. So he needed to be there for them.

The air in the house was thick and heavy with grief when Hugo walked in. No one had noticed him coming in, even if they had, they didn't acknowledge it. He could hear muffled sobbing in the living room as he hung up his jacket. He silently stood there listening as he composed himself. He would have broken down and cried himself, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He had to be strong. He needed to be strong...for them. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the living room.

Hugo had expected far less people to be present in the room, but he wasn't surprised. Over the years they had grown close many people. Especially with Lissette and station inspector Gustave. It was unexpected to him. It never occurred to him before that the station inspector was a good man. He always thought that he was a sadistic man who enjoyed catching orphans. He frowned as he surveyed the room again. There were a lot people but it wasn't the amount people that bothered him. It was an absence of one.

"Hugo?"

Hugo napped out from his daze and looked up. Madame Jeane was sobbing but her hands ushered Hugo over. "Yes, Madame?" Hugo replied softly.

"Isabelle, she...she," Madame Jeane tried to stifle a sob but failed as she broke down.

Hugo scowled. Isabelle wasn't very experienced with these things and people who were inexperienced might turn out do something unpredictable. After he lost his father, he had a sudden obsession with machines and more notably an automaton. Which was a healthy distraction if it weren't for his other habit of stealing the parts. But he didn't know what Isabelle would turn out to do. If it came to the worst case, Papa George wouldn't be the only one gone. He quickly looked back at Madame Jeane and patiently waited for her to continue.

"She...left" Madame had managed to say before she broke down again.

Hugo's scowl deepened, but he quickly composed himself and turned around to leave. Madame Jeane looked like she wanted to say more, but that was all the information he needed. There was only one place she would be if she had left. The clock tower. It was actually his sanctuary, his retreat. But soon after he was taken into Papa George's care, Isabelle would also go there to get away from reality or just to watch the streets of Paris and let off steam. But if Isabelle had went there with any dangerous intent, then he needed to get there quickly before she did something irreversible.

* * *

><p>Isabelle gloomy walked through the streets of Paris. If it were any other day, people would wave, children would trail behind her and even sometimes a dashing young man would try to strike up a conversation with her. This would usually brighten up the foulest of her mood. But today, no amount of a child's laughter, or the gentle greetings of people or even the handsomest man could cheer her up. Nobody tried to anyway. They all steered clear of her. Even the baker lady who would always give her leftover bread to her whenever she passed by, only gave her a sympathetic gaze. It was truly a dark hour for Isabelle.<p>

It really shouldn't have come as a surprise. His health was already declining anyway. It was only a matter of time before it happened. Before he passed away. Papa George was dead, there was no nice way of saying this for her. He was gone. She believed that he was gonna get better. That he was gonna get off his bed and start tinkering with toys again, like all the times before. But deep down inside she knew. She knew that he wouldn't make it this time. She remembered the first time he had grown ill, Mama Jeane was so worried. Isabelle was never more scared in her life. But he soon shook off the sickness and started to work at his shop again.

"Isabelle!"

Isabelle looked up at the call of her name. She looked around and found the station inspector making his way towards her. She tried to put on her best smile and look alright. She tried not to look like she was so distressed that the station inspector had to check up on her, but her tear streaked face had made it unconvincing. "Good afternoon, monsieur Daste" Isabelle replied when he had arrived in front of her.

"It certainly is a good evening for many. But I am assuming it cannot be the case for you," the station inspector answered with a soft smile.

Isabelle didn't answer. She just silently nodded at his assumption.

"How is Lissete?" Inspector Gustave asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"She is...managing," she answered withe her voice barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure if she was okay, but the last time she checked was when she was crying in her living room with Mama Jeane.

"That's good. I hope your managing too," Gustave said carefully.

Isabelle stiffened. She didn't want to continue this conversation for much longer especially if it headed towards her and her managing skills. "Yes, I am trying," she replied kindly as she can, but with scowl on her face, she doubted that it would of came of nice.

Gustave noticed her scowl and attempted to start a more casual conversation, "What might you be doing here all alone? And where is-"

"I must be on my way monsieur Daste. Good afternoon," she interrupted. She had leave. She knew it was rude and that he was only trying to help her, but right now she need some time be alone. She was gonna break down and she did not want anybody seeing her when she did. She turned to leave, but Gustave had made a flimsy attempt to stop her by grabbing her shoulder and saying something about not grieving alone. But she easily broke from his grab and left without as much of a glance.

* * *

><p><em>I made Hugo call Mama Jeane as Madame, I don't know why but I always thought he would call her like that.<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Clock Tower

_Woot another chapter! Enjoy_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Hugo or any of it's original content. All rights belong to their rightful owners. _

* * *

><p><strong>January, 22, 1938<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until he walked into the station that he started to doubt his decision. If she wanted to avoid people, then she would have went somewhere more unpredictable. Then it would be a headache for him. He sometimes wondered why people couldn't be simple as a machine. It would make the world a whole lot simpler. But it make it a lot duller too. Hugo sighed as he noticed the bustling crowd in the station. Isabelle wasn't very fond of crowds, especially in an enclosed place like this. But he managed to form a small smile when he spotted inspector Gustave nearby. If anybody, Gustave would know if Isabelle had come through.<p>

He slowly made his way towards the inspector. It always surprised him when he would walk towards the inspector and not away. There were times when he would think that the inspector would jump him and put him in an orphanage. But that can't happen anymore since he was too old for the orphanage anyway. That however never stopped the inspector from joking about it. He stopped in front of the inspector and gave him a small smile. "Good evening inspector."

"Good evening, how may I help you this evening?" Gustave responded.

"I was just wondering if Isabelle had come through," Hugo answered.

"Ah, yes. She seemed… distressed," Gustave replied with a sympathetic gaze.

Hugo made a slight grimace as he nodded understandingly. "Would you happen to know where she was heading?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately not. She didn't seem very willing to continue the conversation," Gustave replied with a nod.

Hugo gave a defeated sigh. It wasn't surprising that she was unwilling. She was a stubborn little thing. She didn't like it when people tried to help her with anything. She was an independent person. There was a time when he found her trying to make the mouse toy that Papa George would always play around with at the toy shop. She had quite the trouble making it, but she refused to ask for any help from him or Papa George. But by the end of it she did still ask him for help.

"She's a handful isn't she?" Gustave asked sympathetically.

Hugo gave a small chuckle as he nodded in agreement. "She sure is, but I assume that Lissette isn't an easy one to handle either," Hugo responded.

Gustave gave a good hearted laugh. "Yes, she's also a handful," Gustave agreed. "Well I do hope that you find your damsel in distress," Gustave added with a smile.

"I hope I do," Hugo replied with a slightly flushed face. "I will be taking my leave then, monsieur Daste."

"Of course, then till next time" Gustave replied.

"Till next time," Hugo nodded as he turned around and left the inspector to his own company. Now if Isabelle was still in the station then it narrowed things down. There weren't a lot of places that Isabelle would go to in the station. She couldn't be at the toy shop since the shop was closed for a while, unless she that key. Which he doubted. So she could be only at the library or the clock tower. He smiled, Isabelle wasn't a difficult character to read once you figured her out.

* * *

><p>Isabelle quietly listened to the the gears working in the clock as she watched the streets below. The clock seemed as though it was well maintained, from what she could tell. It wasn't surprise though, Hugo would always come by to make sure the maintenance was done properly, even though there was already a person who does the work. If it wasn't well done, then Hugo would give a scolding. It's quite funny really. There was a time when a gear wasn't properly maintained and Hugo and the station inspector almost made the poor mad with all their yelling. This was why she liked coming here. It made her think of fond memories.<p>

She hugged her knees and closed her eyes. The last time she was here (besides the one where she would just come here to watch Hugo do his checkup) was when monsieur Labisse had passed away. Sure they weren't that close on a personal level, but she still missed seeing him there. The new librarian is nice though. Madame Gloria would secretly let her have the first reads for the new arrivals. The new books would always go on the shelves two or three days after their arrival. Still she missed the senior librarian dearly.

She sighed. Last time Hugo was with her when she found out. It was after his work time that they went to the library to borrow some new books, but only found a post about the library being closed for the day because of monsieur Labisse's sudden departure. She didn't go back to the library for a bit, but Hugo had helped her get over it.

She smiled. She wondered what Hugo would be doing right now. Since it was show day today, it would be around this time that he did his third show of the day. Which was also around the time that she would go and watch him on stage. She had seen him on stage countless times but it never ceased to amaze her, his tricks were flawless. It was almost as if they were really magic. He also seemed like he had a never ending library of magic. He didn't like repeating the same magic twice, especially on the same day. There was actually a day where she went to see all of his shows for the day (he did one every 3 hours with the first one at 9 in the morning). She originally intended to stay for two just to see what the difference was, but stayed for all them since all of them had felt so different and a new experience every time. She didn't know that he was capable of doing so many.

She let out a tired yawn. Which was to be expected since she spent half the day crying. The chilly weather up here didn't help either. She didn't know until today that she could cry like that. She left the house because of this. If she stayed there, she would still be crying there with Mama Jeane. Which she did not like. She slowly got up and made her way towards the bed that was set up right below the clock. Hugo had put it there few months back. It was there so that he could use it when he checked the clocks at a late hour. Then he could just sleep there for the night, but it was intended for the summer weather so it was still chilly. She didn't mind though. Right now she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. And maybe when she woke up it would be a dream and Papa George would be there to scold her for sleeping in. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Hugo didn't know whether to be relieve or worried when he found her sleeping on the bed he put there for summer use. Sure it wasn't that cold but it was still late January! She could've frozen to death, but of course her soft snoring had told him otherwise. Even so it could of have been dangerous. He still couldn't help but smile at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. If sleeping could help her get away from her grief then he didn't mind (as long as it didn't get her killed). Which was why he found himself in his current situation. He had her head on his lap and jacket around her. From the sound of it, it doesn't sound too bad, but when he's been doing it for the past hour and an half then it does get difficult. He thought for sure with the sudden presence of a person, she would wake up. But instead she let out a content sigh and continued to sleep. He let out a tired sigh and looked outside. He was getting drowsy himself.<p>

He snapped out of his daze when he felt Isabelle stir. He quickly looked down and found himself staring at a pair of chocolate brown eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he noticed a small frown on her face. "Disappointed to see me?" Hugo asked playfully.

"No, I was just hoping it would've been somebody else," Isabelle answered with a tinge of longing.

Hugo formed a frown himself. That was being disappointed. "Papa?" Hugo carefully asked her.

Isabelle only gave him a silent nod.

He was assuming that would be case. "Well being disappointed won't help with anything," Hugo told her.

"I told you I wasn't disappointed. Maybe just a little displeased," Isabelle answered.

"Whatever you say,"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that,"

"You didn't say it, but you thought it,"

Hugo gave a small chuckle at her antics. She seemed to be in a better mood than he had expected. He was sure that she would be in a mess. Isabelle was handling a lot better than he had with his father. They seemed to fall into a silence after that. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was one of those silence where both people would just feel safe and secure around.

"What time is it?" Isabelle asked suddenly.

It took a while for Hugo to register the question. "Oh," He Hugo said in embarrassment and look at his waist watch. "Around five forty." Hugo answered with a slight blush.

Isabelle quickly sat upright. He should still be at work and not here with her at this time. She stared at him oddly, asking him a silent question.

"I decided that you and Mama Jeane needed me more than the stage," Hugo said as if he understood her confusion.

"You shouldn't have. I was fine," Isabelle told him.

Hugo scoffed. "Sleeping in the clock tower in dead of winter hardly counts as being fine."

Isabelle let out a defeated sigh. "How did you get the news anyway? We weren't going to tell you before you got home," Isabelle asked in confusion.

"Margret," Hugo answered simply.

Isabelle nodded understandingly. "Then did she tell everybody else?"

"Yes she did, and it also seems she told everyone in Paris as well," Hugo answered. "It won't be long until the press starts talking about it."

That explained a lot for her. She didn't question it then, but it was odd that everybody on streets knew about Papa George's death, when she for one never told anyone. She needed to talk to Margret about this. But Hugo got up which made her snap out of her thoughts.

"We should get going, it's getting late" Hugo said as he looked at his watch again.

Isabelle nodded and got on her feet. She handed him back his jacket, which he gratefully took and quickly put it on.

"You ready?" Hugo asked her and gave her his hand.

"Ya, I am," she replied as she took his hand in hers. She was going to be able to get over this too, if she had Hugo with her. And she knew that he was going to be there for her. With that they had soon left the station and were well on their way home.

* * *

><p><em>This might feel like an ending but it isn't rest assure.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Days Part 1

_Chapter 3 of the When the sun sets! I trouble writing this chapter. I had trouble choosing which way to take the story. But I hope it isn't too bad._

__Disclaimers: I don't own Hugo or any of it's content. All rights belong to their rightful owners.__

* * *

><p><strong>January, 24, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo's face scrunched up in deep thought as he carefully read the letter again. It was surprise that he was even considering the offer. He wouldn't have thought about the offer at all if Mama Jeanne and Isabelle hadn't mentioned traveling. Mama Jeanne wanted the two of them to do some travelling while we were still young. He didn't like the idea too much, but Isabelle seemed to love it. She liked it so much that she started to discuss plans on where they could go with Mama Jeanne. It was quite funny watching them discuss plans, even though our financial situation could not provide for half the places they discussed about. The idea of an "adventure" or something seemed to excite Isabelle.<p>

Hugo sighed. If they were going to travel, then they couldn't get a better offer than this. The letter itself was from a Canadian who by chance had seen his magic show and apparently he was mesmerizes by it. The man had wished to have Hugo Quebec City in Canada to perform at a theater he owned. He was also allowed to stay at a room that he would have for him. And what was the best out of it was that it was charge free, as long as he kept working for him at the theater. Of course he could choose how long he worked for him. He can stay there as long as liked charge free for the time span of him performing at the theater. It was great deal, but the problem was that he could only bring along one person. Choosing it between Mama Jeanne and Isabelle would tear him apart.

"Dear, are you feeling alright?"

Hugo looked up reading and stared at Mama Jeanne oddly for a bit. "Of course, why would I not be?" Hugo asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm not sure, but you looked like you had a terrible headache," Mama Jeanne answered.

"No, I'm fine. I was just reading this letter," Hugo assured.

"What does it say?" She questioned him.

"Nothing. You don't have to worry about it Madame," Hugo reassured.

"I do need to worry about it if it bothers you that much." She insisted.

"No really you-"

"Hugo," she interrupted.

Hugo let out a defeated sigh and gave the letter to her. He knew better not to fight back when she used that tone. It always seemed to scare him when she used that tone. He remained silent while Mama Jeanne read the letter. She seemed to be beaming by the time she finished the letter. He never seen her smile like that since Papa George had passed away, which was quite some time ago.

"We need to tell Isabelle about this!" Mama Jeanne told Hugo in excitement.

"No, we're not. I'm going to reject the offer." Hugo dismissed.

"Why?" Mama Jeanne asked in confusion.

This was why he didn't want her to read the letter. It was going to get difficult to explain to her that he was going to turn it down. "It says I can only take one companion, which means you or Isabelle are going to have to stay behind."

"I won't be going though, so that won't be a problem," Mama Jeanne assured.

"You won't be going?" Hugo asked in confusion.

"Of course not. These bones of mine are too brittle for sailing," she answered.

Even if he wasn't choosing between the two of them, it was still difficult to leave Mama Jeanne behind. "Isabelle won't like the idea of leaving you behind all alone," Hugo said in an attempt to convince her otherwise.

"I won't be alone. I was planning on going down to my relatives. I can stay there until you guys get back," she assured as she started to take the traveling plans into her hands.

Hugo tried to convince her otherwise, but she was taking none of it. She was determined to get us to Canada. It wasn't long until he gave up and just started to write a reply to the man who sent the letter. And soon enough he was starting think of plans. If he was going, then was going to make the best out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>January, 28, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabelle stood by the station as she waited for Hugo to come. Today was one of few days they had before they would go on traveling. "Business trip" is what Hugo like to call it. She was skeptical at first. She didn't like leaving Mama Jeanne behind, but Mama Jeanne had convinced her that she wasn't going to be alone. So with that problem solved, she jumped the idea of traveling. It was truly sensational. She was going to get a true adventure like the ones in the books. She couldn't wait to write about when she got there. It still saddened her that Mama Jeanne wasn't coming along. Which was why she was has to write with extra care, so that Mama Jeanne was didn't miss out on anything. She smiled, it was going to be a fascinating trip.<p>

"You sure look excited," Hugo said as he walked up to her.

"Oh yes, we're going to the theaters!" It was true that she was also excited about the theater. Since they didn't have much time before they left, they were going to the theaters and that did excite her very much.

"You sure that's all your excited about?" Hugo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isabelle grinned. "We're going on an adventure!" She added with excitement.

Hugo's smile widened. He was foolish to think that Isabelle wouldn't have like the idea of leaving Paris. It was doltish really. He chuckled to himself. He remembered when she used that to describe him to the station inspector. It seemed like it was only yesterday, but it had already been 8 years since then.

"What's so funny?" Isabelle asked in confusion.

Hugo just gave her an amused grin and shook his head as he started to walk towards the theater.

"Come on Hugo, tell me. It's not a secret right?" Isabelle whined as she trailed behind him.

"Doltish," Hugo simply answered and gave a good hearted laugh.

"Doltish?" Isabelle repeated in confusion.

"Yes, doltish," Hugo said again as he sped away from the fury that was going to come.

Hugo and Isabelle walked hand in hand into the theater. It was a friendly gesture. Something they did often whenever they went out. They already did it countless times before, it was natural for them. They enjoyed doing it. It reminded them that there was someone besides them. It especially helped Hugo. He was alone for so long that it was reassuring that she was next him. That he wasn't alone anymore. Sometimes he would think that this was all a dream, but Isabelle would always be there with him. He dreaded that idea. If he were to wake up and all of this turned out to be nothing but a dream, then it would be better off as not waking up. But he knew that wasn't happening this was all real and Isabelle's hands were real.

"Hugo! Isabelle," a man called out gleefully.

They both looked up and found the theater manager coming up. They were frequent customers and the man was always happy to see us in his theater. It was ironic, the first time they were here he threw us out saying that he never wanted to see us again. Of course he wasn't happy when he saw us the second time. But that changed quickly when he saw Papa George behind us. He said something about being an honor having George Melies in his theater and how his kids are always welcome in the theater. After that the manger was nothing but nice to the two of them.

"It's great to see you lads back!" The manager said with joy.

"Yes, it truly is! I can't wait for another breath taking adventure!" Isabelle almost squealed.

Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Well then will you be watching a film tonight?" The manger questioned with a grin.

"Yes, we will be. I also believe that it's going to be our last for a while," Hugo paused for a bit in thinking. "So I was wondering, do you have anything special tonight?"

"The last?" The manger asked disappointed.

"Yes, Isabelle and I will be going to Canada for a business trip," Hugo answered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at his answer. It wasn't a business trip to her, but she remained silent about it.

"A business trip?" The manager said in disbelief.

"Yes, a business trip. It was unbelievable for me as well," Hugo told the manager with a chuckle. Which made the manager give small chuckle himself.

"I hope you enjoy your trip, and as for you film…" the manager trailed off as he went into thinking. "Ah yes! I have managed to get my hands on a Melies film, I'm sure you've seen it though."

Isabelle's eyes brighten from the mention of the film. "A Papa George's film!" She exclaimed.

Hugo smiled, they actually saw all the films that were found, but they would never get tired of those films. "We'll watch it. How much would it be? I'm sure it was difficult to find, so I can pay extra," Hugo asked as he went to pull his wallet.

"No charge! Not this time. This time it's on me. Since it's your last time," the manager replied with a wink

"Oh no! We-"

"I insist," the manager interrupted. "Now you lads go to screen 4. I'll ready it for just the two of you," he added and walked away.

Hugo let out an amused sigh and they went to hand in hand to their movie.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I am taking them to Canada. I thought it would cool to get them out of the country, especially with world war 2 looming over the horizon. It would've been bad if Hugo had to participate in world war 2. Since it would unlikely for him to come back alive, and that would destroy my story.<em>

_I promise the next chapter or the chapter after will be better. It may take some time to pick up pace now. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Days Part 2

_Chapter 4 of the When the sun sets! It was fast update. It's because I felt so unsatisfied with last chapter and so made another one. this one seemed to have just flowed out. Most of them it done in one sitting. This chapter is my shortest chapter and has the most interaction between Hugo and Isabelle. It was more for the laughs though(if it's funny at all). Hope it isn't bad. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own Hugo. All rights belong to the rightful owners._

* * *

><p>January, 28, 1939<p>

* * *

><p>Hugo gleefully walked out of the theater. He had seen the film before, but it was still a great film. Some may think that it's hard to enjoy a film a second time. But that was not case for him. He enjoyed the film as much as he did it the first time. Even if he hadn't enjoyed it, Isabelle seemed to have enjoyed the film. He could tell that she liked the film. She had a grin on her face throughout the whole movie. Which means it was worth it for at least one of them. But he enjoyed it, which made it even better experience.<p>

"That was truly a marvelous adventure!" Isabelle exclaimed with delight.

"Yes, it was an astounding adventure," Hugo candidly agreed.

"The dragon always seem to excite me!" Isabelle added joyfully.

It amused him how she enjoyed the film even though she had seen the film multiple times. He enjoyed the film, but she saw the film far more times than he did. Which surprised him, he didn't even know when she had seen them. Though Mama Jeanne did mention something about helping her with her grief. So she probably saw the film at home after Papa George had passed away. It was inconvenient but it was still possible to watch at home. They had the copies of the films and a film projector that monsieur Tabard had gifted them.

"So, what's next?" Isabelle perked up with interest.

Hugo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do next?" Isabelle clarified while rolling her eyes.

"Uh…" Hugo blushed. He didn't think about it until now. "If you haven't, we could go say our goodbyes to everybody," he answered uncertainly.

"I already did that though, what else did you have in mind?" Isabelle asked him.

Hugo shrugged. He didn't have any plans afterwards. He only thought up till theaters, which wasn't much.

"You mean you didn't have a plan afterward?" Isabelle asked in disbelief.

Hugo nodded. There wasn't anything wrong with that as far he was concerned. Just get what they needed to do and leave. At least that was what he thought.

"Not even a plan for supper?" Isabelle asked in shock.

Hugo shook his head. He didn't think about that either. Maybe just getting home in time to eat Mama Jeanne's cooking. But besides that he was clueless.

Isabelle let out pitiful sigh. "How are you ever going to find a lady Hugo?" Isabelle said with worry.

"What does this have to do with me finding a lady!?" Hugo exclaimed defensively.

"Everything!" Isabelle blurted out. "Hugo, when you take a lady out you're supposed to have an elaborate plan to sweep her off her feet," Isabelle explained.

"Why would I try to sweep her off her feet?" Hugo asked in confusion.

"So you could make her fall for you!" Isabelle stated in frustration.

"And how does sweeping help with that?" Hugo questioned. Clearly perplexed with the situation.

"I don't mean it literally, Hugo. Sometimes I wonder if you really are a doltish person," Isabelle replied in defeat.

Hugo stood there thinking carefully about the things that she had just told him. He didn't understand why it was such a problem. They didn't talk about this before. She didn't seem to mind before. Maybe it was because they haven't done _this _often. Sure they went out to watch movies or go to clock tower. But they weren't quite like what they were doing now. Usually they would go do a favor or work and on their way back they would watch a movie or go to the clock tower. But today they weren't doing any work or any favors. They strictly came out to watch a movie and entertainment. But even so he usually left the planning to Isabelle. He usually just went with what she wanted to do.

"Don't tell me you were planning on going home after watching the movie?" Isabelle asked in exasperation.

"Is there a problem with that?" Hugo asked innocently.

Isabelle looked at Hugo with disbelief. "I worry for your chance of procreation."

* * *

><p>It took a while for Isabelle to explain it to Hugo. It was true that they never discussed about these before, but Hugo was a grown man now. He was 19 for crying out loud. He should already know these things by now. But it was no surprise. He lived alone for a large portion of his life and even after he was taken in by Papa George, he was home schooled. Well he studied alone. That counts as home school right? But that's beside the point, he never learned any this anywhere. It actually took a while for Mama Jeanne to teach Hugo his table manners. Still he wasn't a by any means he wasn't a blockhead. He was very talented and was smarter than most his age and people older for that matter. But when it came to things like manners and ladies, he was completely clueless.<p>

"So why are we going to that restaurant again? It seems too expensive and inefficient," Hugo asked carefully.

Isabelle sighed for the umpteenth time for the past hour. Since he couldn't grasp things himself she decided to take things into her own hands and teach him. "Because it's romantic, and ladies love romantic," Isabelle replied.

"If this is how I make a good impression on a lady. Then I rather not make an impression at all," Hugo stated with rejection.

"Well then. What do you suppose we do?" Isabelle challenged Hugo in annoyance.

"We could get a sandwich and go to the clock tower to watch the sunset," Hugo suggested hesitantly.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide.

"Never mind that if you don't like it that much, we could-"

"No! No, it's fine. I was surprised you even thought of something so romantic! I'm so proud of you!" Isabelle interrupted.

"You sure?" Hugo asked in surprise that he thought of something that Isabelle liked.

"Yes it is! It's actually better than that restaurant!" Isabelle squealed in glee.

"You sure you know about this romance thing?" Hugo questioned with skeptically.

"Of course! They come out often in my books" Isabelle assured.

"Really?" Hugo inquired.

"Yes! A dashing young prince would sweep the girl off her feet and they would ride off towards the sunset," Isabelle said dreamingly.

Hugo let out a chuckle at her antics. There were people who found this side of her annoying and bothersome, but to him they were amusing and pleasant. It made him like are a whole lot more.

"Well let's get going!" Isabelle urged as she grabbed his hand.

Hugo nodded and followed her. He had feeling that this night was going to be a long one, but he didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it wasn't too bad. <em>


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Days Part 3

_The last chapter was more conversation heavy. But this one is more thought heavy between the 2 characters. I was listening to David Archuleta's "Crush" when I wrote the chapter, so it has some influence from the song. _

* * *

><p><strong>January, 28, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo didn't know when it started. It might've been when he first met her or over the years, but he felt some sort of attraction towards Isabelle. He knew (well hoping) that it wasn't love. Well he did love her, but he didn't want to think it as the romantic love. He couldn't be sure though. It could be just a silly crush he had for her. For one he didn't have much experience with romantic feelings towards others. Before he met Isabelle he didn't have a lot of experience with people, let alone girls. But back then he didn't care. He had gave up on ever finding any friends after he moved into the station. So his chances of finding a girl were even slimmer. But still, against all odds he had managed to find a friend and a girl at that. Which might be why he had an attraction towards Isabelle.<p>

Hugo sighed. They weren't any serious attractions and for sure he did not think of her in the wrong way. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Thinking of her in that intent would be too barbaric. Too animalistic. He shook his head. He wasn't going to step into that boundary. But he did think about how adorable she looked when she smiled. How her eyes shined when she was reading a book you liked. He thought that he would grow out of it. He thought it would go away in time. But it didn't, it stuck with him. It was a wonder how it didn't affect the way he acted around her. Well it did, but no enough for Isabelle to notice.

Some people might wonder why he hasn't confessed to her. He was afraid of the rejection that might come after his confession. He knew he was being a coward, be he didn't want to lose his only friend. He knew that Isabelle wouldn't shun him for confessing, she was too innocent to do that. But he would've still done irreparable damage to their relationship, which he wasn't willing to do. Though he did sometimes wonder if she felt the same way about him, but she never showed any signs that she did. The conversation they had an hour ago didn't seem support his chances either. He certainly had no experience with "sweeping a girl off her feet" and he definitely did not fit the image of a "dashing prince". So it wasn't long after he came to terms with his feeling, that unless she showed any interest he wouldn't confess. Even if she were to marry someone else.

Hugo cringed at the thought. If she did in fact find a man then he would just quietly leave her life. He knew it would hurt her, but it would hurt her less than finding out about his feeling afterwards. He didn't like the idea either, he didn't want to be alone again. He wasn't aware of it when he lived in the station, but after he had met Isabelle and Papa George. He didn't want to be alone again.

"You alright Hugo?"

He found Isabelle looking at him with a face of worry. "Of course," Hugo answered with a smile.

Isabelle didn't believe him, but she didn't press further about it. "Are you going to finish the sandwich?" Isabelle asked she pointed her finger towards the half eaten sandwich.

Hugo chuckled, it was surprising how she could eat so much. "No you can have it if you want," Hugo answered as he handed her his sandwich. "You sure you want it though?" Hugo asked her to make sure.

Isabelle eagerly took the sandwich as she nodded.

Hugo smiled. He wasn't going to worry about his feelings until the time came. He was perfectly content with the way things were at the moment.

* * *

><p>Isabelle didn't ask further about it before, but it still continued to nag at her. It wasn't the first time that he did that. He would get that distant look in his eyes and wouldn't talk for a while. She never asked about it though. She wanted to, but she fear that he would further isolate himself. She did not want that to happen, since if she was going to solve this problem, she needed to open up not close himself further. It was problem though. He wasn't the type to open up and talk. To her he always seemed to take things by himself. But if he wasn't going to open up, she wasn't going to make him do it. She wasn't going to pry until he was ready.<br>She didn't want to lose Hugo by prying into things that she wasn't supposed to. He was a dear companion. He was her closest friend, and sometimes she considered him her only real friend. She for sure wasn't friendless. She actually had quite a bit of friends. But none of them knew her as Hugo did. They nothing more than people she would fool around with. Well she did fool around with Hugo, but that was different. She could leave Hugo with anything. He would take her the way she was and would gladly take her on his adventures.

"Isabelle, the suns about to set," Hugo spoke up.

Isabelle looked out the window and the sun was indeed setting. It was always beautiful to watch the sun from the clock tower.

"This might be the last time we get to see the sunset from here for a while," Hugo added solemnly.

Isabelle nodded. It probably was the last one that they'll get to see from here. Which did saddened her, but she paid no mind to it. After all it wasn't going to be the very last. "What do you think Canada is like?" Isabelle asked as she continued to watch the sunset.

"I'm not sure. What do you think it's like?" Hugo asked back,

Isabelle shrugged, she wasn't all that sure either. "I did read some books about it though," she answered.

"What did it say?" Hugo piqued with interest.

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed in thought. She did read the book, but she had finished the book in a day, which made it difficult to remember much about it. "Cold?" Isabelle answered uncertainly.

"Cold? I thought you said that you read the book?" Hugo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did read the book,"

"And cold is the only thing you got out of it?"

Isabelle scoffed. "You try to look for more information about Canada."

Hugo chuckled in response. It was entertaining to see her react like that. Which was why he always teased her. It was no fun if she didn't react. Sure there were times when he did stepped a line that he shouldn't of and she would get angry. And those times, he would feel terrible and apologize. Isabelle would always forgive him afterwards and apologize for getting angry.

Isabelle smiled. It were times like these that she felt the best. Hugo always seems to brighten up her mood. There was something about him that made her feel better. She only wished that this could go on forever. But with way things were going, she didn't doubt that it would.

* * *

><p><em>I was trying to develop how they think of each other, but it turned out to be more about Hugo sulking or something.<em>

_Also since this is my 5th chapter(didn't think I will get reviews or any viewers), I wanted to do something special. I was thinking answering 1 to 2 questions about the story and where it might be heading. So if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask in the review section. I will put up the answers on the next update._

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


	6. Chapter 6: Raymond Chevalier

_Sorry it took a while to update! It took longer than expected for me to think this chapter out. The answer for the question asked in the last chapter is at the bottom of the chapter._

_I have a OC in this chapter and it is from my head so if there is any other characters named or acting the same then it is strictly coincidental._

_Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

><p><strong>February, 1, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo nervously took a deep breath. He wasn't scared, but this was the first time that he ever left Paris. He wasn't the type to move around much. Over his 19 years he had only lived in three different places. Well three notable places. Actually he was pretty sure that not many people would the move the distance that he was going to move today. The thought made him fidget. He wasn't sure Isabelle felt the same way though. She seemed more excited than nervous to him. Unlike him she was all in for moving and adventures. He didn't dislike adventures, he was actually quite fond of them. But they just made him nervous sometimes.<p>

Hugo anxiously looked at his watch again. They weren't early, but there was still no sign of the man who sent him the letter. His name turned out to be Raymond Chevalier. But whatever his name turned out to be, the man was late. There was a chance that he might not even show up. All this might just turn out to be a hoax. A dirty prank by somebody, just to watch them make a fool of themselves. He could imagine them snickering at their success.

"Stop worrying Hugo. Maybe you just winded your watch wrong," Isabelle said in an attempt to assure him. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She was starting to regret not wearing something warmer. She didn't think that they'll wait this for monsieur to show up, and the chills were getting to her now.

"I never wind my watch incorrectly," Hugo replied dismissively. It was true, he never winded a watch or clock incorrectly. He had a life time of experience with winding them.

"Maybe he ran into some trouble and is late. Have some faith Hugo. You sound like a cynical old man," Isabelle remarked as she shivered from the icy weather.

Hugo scoffed. "Not many people are late by half an hour," he said as he took off his jacket and put it around Isabelle. "I told you to wear something warmer," Hugo chided.

Isabelle looked down shamefully. She didn't think that the weather would be this frigid. "Aren't you cold?" Isabelle asked with concern.

Hugo shook his head. "The first time you met me, I was in shorts," Hugo noted with a grin. It was fond memory for him.

Isabelle formed a soft smile "Yes you were, and you caught a terrible cold afterwards."

Hugo grimaced. He indeed caught a cold and it was one terrible cold. "Well, that was because I got doused in sweat. The station inspector had me running around all sorts of places," Hugo defended.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You know, you never told me what exactly happened at the station that night," Isabelle looked at him quizzically. "Why? I think I already told you that being enigmatic doesn't suit you," Isabelle reminded.

Hugo gulped. He never told her about the train almost crashing into him or the clock that he clung for this dear life. He didn't want her to worry for something that already passed and at the time he had doubted that anyone would believe him. How many people survive from what he did anyway? He didn't want to tell her and he certainly did not want to get scolded from for keeping a secret like that. But thankfully he was saved from the explanation.

"Monsieur Cabret!" A man called out.

Hugo turned towards the voice, much to the chagrin of Isabelle. The man formed a smile at Hugo's acknowledgement. His you shone in young and handsome features. His tall and lank loomed over the rest. The man took long strides towards them and his vivid blue eyes brightened when he stood in front of them.

"Good evening! I apologize for coming late, I ran into some trouble along the way," the man spoke in an accent that Hugo couldn't recognize. Still the man spoke and carried himself with respect.

"Good evening, monsieur?" Hugo replied in confusion. He didn't recognize the man, and he didn't recall being acquainted to anyone like him.

"Oh, look at my manners. Raymond Chevalier, pleasure to meet you monsieur Cabret," the man introduced himself as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Hugo nodded in realization and shook his hand. "Pleasure is all mine monsieur Chevalier," he replied.

"Please call me Raymond and who might this beautiful young lady be?" Raymond asked as he turned towards Isabelle.  
>Isabelle blushed at the compliment, but composed herself. "Isabelle, Isabelle Melies," she courtly replied. She always had the last name, but she never seriously took it until she started writing.<p>

"Isabelle? Are you perhaps the author Isabelle?" Raymond asked in amazement.

"If you mean the author who wrote 'The Boy Who Lived at the Station'. Then that would be me," Isabelle answered with a childish grin.

"This truly marvelous!" Raymond exclaimed in delight. Raymond's eyes only grew larger when he turned back towards Hugo.

"Then you must be the boy in the book!" Raymond pointed out in excitement.

Hugo chuckled. "Yes I am the 'doltish' boy who lives in the station."

"I am truly honored to have both of you in my presence," Raymond said with utmost respect towards them.

"You're overpraising us. We're just like any person you'll meet in the streets," Hugo replied in embarrassment. Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"My feelings are sincere, but if you find my compliments overbearing than, I refrain myself from them," Raymond told Hugo,

Hugo shook his head. "We're just not used to compliments."

Raymond nodded understandingly. "Well, I can't keep you out in the cold forever. We have to start moving sometime," Raymond said as he picked up Isabelle's baggage.

Isabelle quickly stopped him from doing it for her. She could perfectly carry her own baggage.

"Please Madame. I can't let a lady carry the luggage when I am fully capable," Raymond told her as he took the luggage from her grasp. "Please follow me," Raymond added as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>To say Isabelle was surprised when they got to Raymond's car was an understatement. It was actually looked like a limousine, well it looked like one to her. Raymond said something about it being a generation 2 of the Cadillac V-16 series. Whoever Hugo had impressed was a one wealthy man. Which saved her from a few worries she had. For one it would've been difficult to travel to Port de Brest in a small car. It was at least a ten hour drive from here, so it would very uncomfortable in a small car. It also would've been a problem if they were given a worn out shack as their home. Even if the car or the house they used were bad it wouldn't be huge problem. She had Hugo By her side. With her best companion by her side she could go anywhere.<p>

She glanced at Hugo who was talking to Raymond. Well actually Hugo was showing him tricks that he does with cards. She wasn't surprised that Raymond was amazed by Hugo's tricks. Hugo was great at them. He was the best magician in Paris. At least she believed he was.

Her stare strayed to Raymond. It surprised her how young Raymond turned out to be. Quite frankly she thought she'll be seeing a mid-forty business man. But it turned out to be a young man and a handsome one at that. She wasn't the one for ogling at a handsome man, but this was different. If you she didn't know any better, she would've thought that Raymond was a model or something. Even so she wouldn't allow herself to stare at him. Which turned out to be an easy enough task since she got the window seat.

She originally took the window seat to write about the scenery to the port, but after she wrote a few sentences she felt like she was going to throw up. Which was a disappointment. She wanted to write it then and there so Mama Jeanne could get the best picture. But to make matters worse, she fell asleep on Hugo's shoulder and missing much of view from the window. She only woke up when they got to the hotel they were staying for the night. It was to be expected though, since she stayed up most of the night yesterday. She couldn't sleep with all the excitement she had. It was regretful but to be expected.

"I apologize, but I only booked one room. I was not expecting a lady to be companying our trip. I could book another book another one, if you wish," Raymond said apologetically.

Hugo shook his head. "We're fine sharing, but aren't you going to be staying with us?"

"Oh no, I have errands somewhere else. I presume it will go late into the night. So I booked a room near the area," Raymond answered dejectedly.

"I see. That is unfortunate," Hugo commented.

"Well monsieur Cabret, here is the key for your room," Raymond said as he handed Hugo the key.

Hugo thanked him and took a glance at the key. "Room 1201?" Hugo raised an eyebrow at the number.

"Yes, it may not be the best, but it was the best this hotel had to offer. It should be at the top floor," Raymond told him. "Well, I must be going, I bid you two a good night. I will be here by 8:30 tomorrow. Until then farewell," Raymond said and turned to leave.

Hugo turned to Isabelle and he could already tell that Isabelle was already half asleep. He chuckled at her daze. "Let's get you to a room before you collapse," Hugo said as he continued to chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Port de Brest is a real port in France. It is situated at the tip of north-west shores. <em>

_The answer promised last chapter! _

_**Question:**__ Would there be more angst in the story for the characters. (Not exact question. For exact question look at the reviews for chp 5)_

_**Answer:**__ I have plans for angst and obstacles. But I don't know how many of them are actually going to happen though. You never know. But yes I do have plenty in mind. I just hope they come out properly._

_Also I made a video for Hugo. Search "Hugo - Goo Goo Dolls "Iris" Music Video" on youtube and it should be the first one on the list!_

_I would like to thank all my viewers and reviewers for my story! _

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


	7. Chapter 7: On The Ship That Sails West

_Finally an update! Sorry for the late update! None of the chapter was thought out before hand so it took longer than expected. I was on writers block for a while and life kinda got in the way._

_The next chapter may take a longer time to update since I might be uploading a one-shot in the near future. _

* * *

><p><strong>February, 2, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo gazed the ocean as he gently rubbed Isabelle's back. She was so lively when they got on the ship. She was practically jumping up and down from excitement. He wouldn't have been surprised if Isabelle had started to fly from all the energy she was pumping out. She couldn't contain her delight. She wanted to stay out on deck to explore and find an adventure. But much to her chagrin her glee turned into nausea, which in turn prevented her from doing much then stare off into the ocean until they're rooms were ready. Raymond did say that the tides were going to be rough for a while, since the weather wasn't the brightest, but he did say that it was going to get better in while. He also said something about being difficult to adjust on the first few hours. She was skeptical at first since Hugo seemed to be doing perfectly fine, but eventually she decided to believe him since there was no other hope she could cling on.<p>

Hugo frowned at his companion's distress. He wasn't quite aware that she had motion sickness. It's surprising that he didn't know, they had lived together for 8 years. But they never really traveled by car, let alone own one. So there never really was a chance for him to notice her motion sickness.

"How much longer?" Isabelle suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Hugo responded, surprised by her sudden question.

"I mean, how long until get to Canada?"

"We're sailing across the Atlantic Ocean, it's going to take longer than just a few hours to get there."

Isabelle groaned. It was only the first 2 hours and she already hated sailing. It baffled her how motion sickness stopped her completely from exploring or moving around for that matter.

"Groaning won't help very much. We're going to be living here for the next 2 months. I'm sure it's going to get better soon."  
>Isabelle grumbled. She definitely did not like the idea of staying on the ship for an extended period of time. Her stupid headache prevented her from an adventure.<p>

Hugo never knew how to handle Isabelle when it came to her being in a bad mood. She rarely went into a bad mood. There are times when she goes into a bad mood when it's that time of the month. Those are the times when you just straight out stay away from her. But besides then, she was all around cheerful. He didn't know how to cheer her up and thankfully he didn't need to, Raymond had showed up to show us our room. We decided to our room because we didn't like the idea of being in separate rooms in an unfamiliar place. They weren't scared but having each nearby was reassuring for the both of them.

Raymond led us to our room, but the so called room turned out to be more like a small house. He was even starting to think that the place was larger than the house that they were living in at Paris. But it was far too extravagant for his taste, especially as a person who grew up with little to no possessions. The wood of the furniture were elegantly carved and well done but it did not give off the homey feeling he was used to. Still he was in no position to complain. He could certainly get used to some of these first class stuff. Who would've dreamed that the orphan at the station would grew up to sail on a first class ship across the Atlantic Ocean?

Hugo turned to look at Isabelle who seemed to have collapsed on one of the beds in the room. She seemed to be faring better on the bed than she was at the deck, he was sure it wasn't going to take a while for her to fall asleep. He hoped she would feel better when she woke up. It would definitely help her get over her sea sickness or as Raymond liked to call it adjusting.

"Monsieur Cabret, Please give this to Madame Melies this when she wakes up," Raymond handed him a small pill container. "If her condition worsens, this should help her with at least a headache," Raymond explained. "I apologize, I don't have anything else to help her with her ailment."

Hugo shook his head. "I must thank you for all the help gave us."

"It is no problem at all, it is pleasure to have the both of you with me," Raymond replied with a soft smile as he looked at his watch. "But alas, I must get going. I hope I will be seeing you at the dining hall for supper."

"Yes, I hope so, though depending on Isabelle's condition. I may not be able to make an appearance. Would it be possible to have our meal here if it should come to that?"

Raymond nodded thoughtfully. "If such case should arise, I will try to get that to work."

"Thank you."  
>"<p>

Oh I almost forgot. I have filled the shelves over there with quite a few books. Feel free to read them. They were personally hand-picked by me. I hope some of them suit your tastes."

Hugo thanked him and Raymond quickly took his leave. Hugo sometimes wondered what Raymond was so busy with. He walked towards the shelves and smiled. They were indeed filled with books. After he had met Isabelle the sight of books brought him great joy. Her love for books were contagious. His eyes drifted to the sleeping Isabelle. She was going to be overjoyed to see these books.

* * *

><p>When Raymond said that she'll get better after a while he wasn't lying. It wasn't completely gone, but it was nothing she couldn't live through. Hugo was sitting by the table situated near the bed. He didn't notice her when she woke up. He looked like he was concentrating on his book, which confused her. She knew every single book that Hugo owned. It was around that time that Hugo looked up from his book smiled. He quickly answered confusion as if he sensed her puzzlement. Raymond apparently filled the bookcase with a number of books, and she had to say, he had great taste. They were all very interesting selections. Of course some of them she had already read before, but there were new books that she had never seen before. It amazed her how there were so many books that she had yet to read.<p>

The pile of books that she was going to read was enormous. She could've sat there and read books for the rest of the day, but Hugo had said something about going for supper. She didn't even realize that that her stomach was grumbling until then. She rubbed her empty stomach longingly. After she unceremoniously threw up her lunch, she hadn't had any food. Which was a long time ago.

"You sure you're alright? You seem queasy," Hugo spoke up in concern.

Isabelle sent him a reassuring glance. "Yeah. I'm just insufferably hungry."

Hugo nodded understandingly. "Don't worry we'll be getting to the dining hall soon."

Isabelle beamed at the thought. The food was going to great, she knew it. The snacks that they provided were stunningly lavish. The meals was indefinitely better. Just the thought made her mouth water.

Hugo chuckled at Isabelle's excitement. He was certainly glad that Isabelle was back to her usual self. She seemed so lifeless before. He had started to wonder if she as going to stay that way throughout the whole trip. But now he knew that wasn't going to be the case. Which was relief to say the least. He didn't want her to be staying in her bed throughout the whole trip. He wanted her to be able to go on her adventure she yearned for. He liked her that way. He liked it when she was her usual self. It was great to have his old companion back.

* * *

><p><em>Also to elaborate on my answer on the last chapter. Although there is going to be angst in the story, there isn't going to be very much for a number of chapters. I don't how many. But once they reach Canada, there is going to be world of angst ahead for these characters.<em>

_The story is progressing slower than I thought. I had this frame that I wanted to go by but then so many ideas popped up. The amount of things I want to do is slowing down the progress. Sorry! The story is(I hope) going to pick up pace in the next chapter!_

_I already said it in the beginning, but i think I will be doing an one-shot for a bit. I'm not sure. The next update just might come real soon, but I have plans for an one-shot, so it's a heads up to say that the next chapter might be updated later. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews and views! _

_Flamestone_


	8. Chapter 8: The Supper

_EDIT: A lot of the chapter has been rewritten! I tried to salvage what I could. I hope it's alright!_

_Sorry for the late update! Life got in the way and I kinda got a big writers block! This chapters by far the shortest one I wrote and it is least edited one. It didn't go through a lot of steps that most of chapters do. So it might be the worst update so far. Sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>February, 2, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo skimmed through the crowd eating in the dining hall. Raymond had said that he would be here at around this time, but knowing his past actions, he wouldn't be too surprised if he was late. If that were to be the case though, he hoped he would be getting here quickly, since Isabelle almost looked like she could eat anything that went by her.<p>

"Monsieur Cabret, Madame Melies! I'm so glad you could make it!" Hugo turned towards the voice and gave a nod of acknowledgement once he recognized it as Raymond. "I hope you are feeling better," Raymond said to Isabelle with concern.

"Thankfully I am, just a little hungry," Isabelle replied.

"Ah yes, supper would be ready very soon," Raymond assured.

"That is certainly delightful to hear," Isabelle beamed at thought of supper. She couldn't wait to try out their meal. Especially when they have such good cooks.

"I do hope though, that you and Monsieur Cabret won't mind dining with companions?"

Hugo shook his head, and turned towards Isabelle to see if did. Although he would've liked it if he and Isabelle could eat by themselves, he didn't mind eating with other people.

"Great! Let us get to our seats then. I'm sure they will be delighted to see you!"

* * *

><p>"You must be Monsieur Cabret that I have been hearing about," a man said with mild surprise.<p>

"Hugo Cabret. Pleasure to meet you," Hugo replied as he extended a hand for shake. "

Ah yes, I am well aware. You have quite a reputation to uphold with all things Raymond has been talking about," The man replied as took his hand shook it.

Hugo chuckled. "I do not know if I'm capable."

The man smiled, "Well I will have to introduce myself and my daughter here," the man said as he gestured to a lady next to him. "David Chevalier, I'm the uncle of Raymond over here, and this is my daughter Elizabeth-."

"Please don't address me with Madame. I rather have both of you address me as Beth," Elizabeth spoke up with slight irritation. "I do not like being spoken in such a formal way."

Raymond frowned. "Beth I think that was quite rude of-"

"Oh please Mondie, save me the embarrassment." Elizabeth grumbled.

"Can the two of you just stop acting like children?" David groaned in annoyance. "I must apologize monsieur Cabret and madame Isabelle. These two never get along."

Hugo scrunched up in confusion, but Isabelle nodded understandingly. She used to have friends who would fight over everything. Much to her annoyance. But she could understand that there were people who could never get along with each other.

Hugo on the other hand always found these case baffling. He didn't know why people just could't get along. Sure he had trouble getting along with the station inspector and Papa George, but if you look past the differences, there surely were places that people could relate with.

"Yeah yeah Dave, apologize like the gentlemen you are," Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes.

Hugo raised an eyebrow from the way Elizabeth addressed David, but remained silent when he notice how David ignored her. He didn't seem very fazed, it almost looked as if Elizabeth hadn't spoke at all.

"Well here comes supper!" Isabelle suddenly exclaimed.

David chuckled at her excitement. "Yes, here comes our supper"

* * *

><p>Hugo stole a glance towards Elizabeth as he finished his plate. He would have thought that Elizabeth was beautiful if it weren't for the scowl that she seemed wear. To be honest, he would have thought that she was gorgeous. It seemed being handsome ran in their family.<p>

"Well since we have done eating, would the two of you like to come over for tea afterwards?" David asked hopefully.

"Thank you, but I must decline. It was quite a tiring day, I think we would like to turn in for the night," Hugo replied.

"Yes. I think I just might fall asleep here if I don't get to bed soon," Isabelle agreed.

"It can't be helped. I do hope to see the two of you at breakfast though," David said as he got up from his seat.

Hugo nodded and quickly got up from his chair. "I will try to get there then, it was a pleasure to meet you monsieur."

"Well til next time," David said and turned around to leave, which Elizabeth followed suit.

"I'm sorry that Beth behaved the way she did. She has her reasons though," Raymond said apologeticlly.

"We understand," Isabelle replied with a sympathetic smile.

"I thank you," Raymond said and went to catch up to the two who left first.

* * *

><p>"They're good people," Hugo spoke as Raymond stepped out the diner doors.<p>

Isabelle nodded in agreement. "Though it may take some time to get along with Beth".

"I do hope it doesn't take too long though," Hugo said with a slight frown.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Why? Do you fancy her?"

"W-what are saying!" Hugo spluttered.

"You're blushing," Isabelle teased.

"I just met her though!"

"Ooh love at first sight,"

"Come on!"

Isabelle broke out into a laugh as she watched Hugo blush from head to toe. Teasing Hugo was truly one of her favorite pass time, and so she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>I will try to make the next chapter better! <em>


	9. Chapter 9: The Grieving

_Another update! I think from now on though, I might do faster updates but shorter chapters. I can't seem to write long chapters anymore. Sorry! _

* * *

><p><strong>February, 10, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabelle couldn't quite put a finger to it but it seemed like Hugo was growing distant towards her. If he wasn't growing distant, he was at least grieving at something. He was fiddling with his watch more often than he usually does. Which she learned that he does when he is nervous or stress. She didn't know why he was doing it though. He even looked defeated and lonely at times. She would ask what he was feeling down about, but he would always wave it off and block her out. It always frustrated her to no ends. Raymond would try to comfort her when Hugo was feeling really down though. Surprisingly, she and Raymond had gotten pretty close in a matter of a week. They had the same love for literature and quite similar taste as well. They even called each other by first names, which Isabelle was grateful for. She never liked it when people called her Madame. But still she would still get frustrated over Hugo's reasonless (at least she believed it was reasonless) moping.<p>

Sometimes she wondered if she was overthinking things, because for good portion of the time Hugo was still the normal Hugo that she was used to. Even if he had his grief moments a lot more often than he used to. Her thoughts were interrupted from the sound of the door opening.

"Good afternoon Monsieur Cabret and Isabelle!"

Isabelle initially smiled as Raymond walked into the room, but it quickly changed into slight frown as she notice Hugo's scowl deepen. She noticed it before, but Hugo seemed to dislike Raymond for an odd reason. She was going to need to talk him about this, before Raymond started to notice his attitude towards him.

"Surely is fine day," Raymond said cheerfully as he took a seat at one of chairs in the room.

Isabelle nodded in agreement. Despite her foul mood, she couldn't help but notice how the weather was beautiful.

"I gotten my hands on this excellent book from one of the English passenger on board. I hope you are able to read English," Raymond put down a worn hardcover book down the table for Isabelle to see. "It isn't in the best quality, but it is readable and I must say it was truly a marvelous adventure."

"Is it?" Isabelle asked with interest as she pick up the book.

"It is quite a book, I must say it is one my favorites now," Raymond replied with eagerness.

Isabelle smiled at his gleeful mood and read the title out load. "The Hobbit, There and Back Again. By-"

"J.R.R Tolkien," Hugo said suddenly. "I already read that one and I must agree with Raymond. It is a dazzling adventure."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at Hugo's sudden interest. He wasn't the one to interrupt people while talking.

"I met someone who had met JRR Tolkien and had a signed copy of book. He let me borrow the book for a bit. Which would explain why you didn't know about it, in case you were wondering," Hugo slowly got up from his chair and formed a soft smile. "I'm sure my father would've loved it too." Hugo added solemnly as he walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Isabelle quickly preceded to getting up from her chair, but was stopped by Raymond.

"I think he needs some time alone. I've experienced this before. Beth had these occasional grief periods" Raymond said as he put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from chasing after him. Isabelle sent him quite a glare, but he stood his ground. "If he left the room he probably doesn't want to be with you as of now. Don't worry though I'll try to talk to him," Raymond told her as he got up from his chair. "You should read the book, it will get your mind off things for a while," Raymond added before leaving the room.

Isabelle let out a defeated sigh as she opened up the book. She was going to have a long talk with Hugo once he comes back.

* * *

><p>The fleeting winter breeze greeted Hugo as he walked out onto the deck. He was relieved to see that there was few people out on deck. On the first few days people would come out and enjoy the ocean scenery, but as the week passed, the amount of people on deck started to dwindle. But still quite a lot of people before supper and after supper. Something about being romantic, but there wasn't a lot of people here at the moment, much to Hugo's relief.<p>

Hugo leaned onto the railings of the ship and pulled shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. He frowned when he felt something shuffle his pocket. His frown turned into a sad smile in realization as he pulled a packet out of his pocket. It was his father's last cigarette packet. It still had some cigarettes inside. He never threw it away. It was one his father's last remaining possessions (besides the automaton of course). Some would think that it was little weird to keep a packet of cigarette for over 9 years. But he never had the courage to throw it away. He kept it close to him for comfort. But after Papa George had taken him in, he forgot about the packet. At least for the most part.

"What are you moping about for?"

Hugo frowned as he noticed Beth looking at him in irritation. "I do not wish to grace that question with an answer."

Beth rolled her eyes at Hugo's response. "Whatever you say thief."

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "You're still going on about that?"

"Of course I am. You stole my necklace right before my eyes, with your _magic_ trick of yours."

"That's the point of the trick," Hugo defended.

"Yes, but that was an important necklace!"

"Is it that expensive?"

"It's not about being expensive!" Beth shouted in frustration.

Hugo raised his hands in defeat at her sudden outburst. "Alright, alright. I sincerely apologize," Hugo didn't think of necklace too much before. It looked like it was sapphire, but he didn't think to much of it, especially with the cross scratch at the near the bottom of it.

"Good. Now that's-Oh wait, Mondie's coming catch you later," Beth said hurriedly and quickly turned around to leave.

Hugo nodded and looked at Raymond quizzically as he made his way towards him. With the way he left, he was pretty sure that Isabelle was going to chase after him, but instead Raymond was coming towards him. Which was relief and a bit of a disappointing. Because deep down inside he wanted her to chase after him and comfort him. It was selfish of him of course, but it was still a little disappointing.

"Monsieur Cabret. May we talk for a moment?"

* * *

><p><em>So that's that. Let me know what you think! I will try to upload another chapter fast as possible. Also it is quite possible that I might do some pointless short fluffs or series one shotish stories that go on the ship from now to maybe until 5-7 chapters. Then they will be in Canada. Or I might finish this story until they arrive in Canada and then have a part two for it. <em>

_Thanks for all the support!_

_Flamestone_


	10. Chapter 10: Raymond's Talk

_Another update and it's chapter 10 (Kind of surprsing)! I'm updating quite fast aren't I? This chapter is kinda confusing. Well at least I think it is. The characters may seem a little OOC. T_

_his chapter has a song that I like(Passenger – Life's For The Living). I really recommend people to listen to him. He is a really good artist. One of my favorite artists. There might be more times when I use his songs. _

_Discalimers: I don't own the song, or Hugo. I only own my OCs. _

* * *

><p><strong>February 10, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo formed a slight frown as Raymond walked up to you. With the way he left, he was pretty sure that Isabelle was going to chase after him, but instead Raymond was coming towards him. Which was relief and a bit of a disappointing. Because deep down inside he wanted her to chase after him and comfort him. It was selfish of him of course, but it was still a little disappointing.<p>

"Monsieur Cabret. May we talk for a moment?" Raymond asked uncertainly.

Hugo would've liked to refuse, but considering that Raymond was a persistent man (which he learned over the course of the week). He wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"I hope Beth hasn't said anything too rude, she has a…. colorful vocabulary," Raymond said with concern. "I'm not sure if I should be the one to say this, but Beth wasn't raised by my uncle before 13. She actually lived in a place with poor living conditions," Raymond fidgeted and turned towards the ocean.

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "That might explain quite a few things about her".

Raymond let out a soft chuckle. "She was distance relative of my uncle. So my uncle offered a place for the family to stay instead of the place they were living in, but they always refused. They were happy where they were. I visited them sometimes, "Raymond smiled sadly at the thought. "Her parents were good people, they always gave me treats even though they barely got by themselves. I used to like them for that when I was kid. I would've thanked them for all they did for me, if they weren't…" Raymond trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. "If they weren't killed…"

"Killed?" Hugo spoke up in confusion

Raymond solemnly nodded before continuing. "It's not for me to tell how. It's a touchy subject for Beth,"

Hugo nodded understandingly.

"After her parents were killed. Beth disappeared for a year. We all thought that she was dead, but we received word that she was found and was at an orphanage. My uncle quickly went to the orphanage too adopt her, but for a while she was silent and when she finally did speak they weren't in the… best vocabulary. She seemed to have learned a few things from when she disappeared," Raymond finished.

Hugo's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion when he finished. "May I ask why you are telling me this?"

"I see similarities between Beth and you, monsieur Cabret," Raymond answered. "I can guess that you are grieving for someone, and this might be rude of me to say, but my grandmother used to say this to me." Raymond closed his eyes thoughtfully as if he was recalling what his grandmother had told him before continuing..

(Passenger – Life's for the Living)

_Don't you cry for the lost _

_Smile for the living _

_Get what you need and give what you're given _

_Life's for the living so live it _

_Or you're better off dead_

"Well at least that is what my grandmother had told me, and it was quite helpful for me. But you must not misunderstand it as me saying not to grieve. By no means. But I am hoping that monsieur Cabret could smile a little more often. I don't know what caused you to have a gloomy mood, but it has been effecting Isabelle quite a bit. So I hope you could be more cheerful, at least for Isabelle's sake," Raymond said.

Hugo fiddled with his watch and looked down in deep thought. He had a foolish reason for feeling so down for the past few days. It was childish really, but he was feeling left out. Isabelle was getting quite close to Raymond, due to their shared love for literature. Hugo loved books for sure, but he didn't quite have the same amount of love as Isabelle did. But Raymond had the same if not more love for books. Which might have been the reason that Isabelle was so eager to talk to Raymond. So naturally him being pessimistic person, he had quite depressing thoughts.

"Monsieur are you feeling alright?" Raymond suddenly spoke up in worry.

Hugo looked up and smiled. "Hugo is fine."

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?"

Hugo didn't realize how odd it sounded until he had already said it. "What I meant to say is that, you may call me Hugo. And yes I am feeling fine," Hugo said with a chuckle. There was no use feeling down right now. Yes for Isabelle's sake, he would have to stop this

"Ah yes. If it is okay with you, I shall call Hugo," Raymond replied with a soft chuckle of his own.

* * *

><p>Isabelle wasn't quite sure what to feel when she saw Hugo and Raymond walk in while laughing. She was certainly happy that Hugo was feeling better. But she didn't know what caused him to change so suddenly. But she wasn't in any way going to complain. Whatever Raymond did worked quite finely. With the way Hugo came in, she was almost going to save him from <em>the talk<em>. Almost. Oh how he was going to suffer, she was going to make sure of it. Isabelle's train of thought broke when Raymond suddenly spoke.

"Did you finish the book already?"

Isabelle blinked a few times, before the question finally registered in her head. "Oh, unfortunately I haven't. I haven't been able to concentrate, because of a certain _someone_ But yes the book is certainly interesting."

Hugo cringed. She wasn't going to leave him alone, for quite a while now. And he knew that she was going to do her _talk_. She called it a talk, but it wasn't in any way a talk. It was more like one sided scolding. These are the times when he truly feared her.

"Ah yes. I understand that a certain _someone _has been bother your mind," Raymond agreed with a smirk.

"Oh yes, of course I won't name anyone. But this certain _someone _walked out of the room without giving me a reason," Isabelle added.

"That's quite rude isn't? There must be some sort of consequences for that _someone's_ actions," Raymond chimed.

"Of course. There will be consequences for _someone's _actions," Isabelle assured.

With every word Hugo could feel himself grow smaller and smaller. He didn't need to be a genius for him to know that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? I would love to hear your thoughts, since they are always helpful! So please review if you have any thoughts. <em>

_Also since its chapter 10, I will be accepting questions about my story again. I would answer the question in my next update! (As long as my answer is going to spoil too many stuff, but minor spoilers might be put as answers) _

_I don't think I will be able to update as fast I did with this chapter. I'm not sure though. So please be patient with me! Thanks Flamestone _


	11. Chapter 11: Isabelle's Talk

_Late chapter update. I had most of written but I forgot to upload it. XD. Pretty standard chapter. _

_Also I rewrote chapter 8. For those who haven't read the rewritten version yet, please do! It think it's a lot better than what I originally uploaded. I have part in the story that has some Hobbit related stuff, but rest assure, there are no spoilers. I won't be spoiling anything for the people who haven't read the book._

_EDIT:Rewrote the final bit of the chapter!_

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Hugo or The Hobbit. I do have the book though, but no I didn't write the book._**

* * *

><p><strong>February 10, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo could the feel the temperature in the room drop by a few degrees when Raymond left the room. He was sure that Isabelle was referring to the talk when she meant consequences. And he for one never liked those talks. Even though Isabelle called it the talk, he was pretty sure that it was one sided scolding and usually it lead to lasting consequences. If Isabelle was good at something besides literature, it would be making someone feel real bad about themselves. Especially on someone like Hugo who already had a pretty weak self-confidence. But it kind of had a different feeling every time. There were ones that were pretty weak compared to others while others, really stood out. But that was to be expected since they always handled something different.<p>

There was one time when he had borrowed Isabelle's book and he lost it at the train station. And unfortunately for him the book was one of the favorites of Isabelle. Though the station inspector did find it eventually, Isabelle still was quite mad about it, and because of that she barely ever lends him a book. He could still read her books, but it has to be in her supervision. But that's now, before she wouldn't even let him touch her books for quite a while. That was actually the first time he had gotten the talk, and after the talk he tried to stay away from getting on the bad side of Isabelle.

"Hugo."

Hugo gulped at the sound of his name. He was sure this one was going to be the worst one yet. He was certain. He was going to need a way to avoid it.

"Would you like to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

"Do we have to do this Bell? I said sorry" Hugo groaned.

"Don't use that name on me Hugo. It won't work."

"Come on Bell."

"No it won't work," Isabelle would've believed that she had Hugo in her grasps by now, if it weren't for the devilish smirk suddenly appearing on Hugo's face. "What are you smiling about?" Isabelle asked, only for his smirk to grow wider.

"I'm going to the spoil the book," Hugo said simply.

"What?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm going to spoil the book," Hugo repeated.

"What book?"

"You know which book I'm talking about."

Isabelle scrunched up her face in thought, but then it dawned onto her. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"You're bluffing."

"Nope. You know at the end of the book-"

"That's so unfair!"

"-oh wait before that, do you know the character-"

"Ok fine! I'll let you off the hook for now," Isabelle exclaimed in defeat.

Hugo grinned. It wasn't often he beat Isabelle in an argument. He was lucky that she started to read book that he already read. He was going to need to thank Raymond for this later.

"Just you wait, until I finish the book," Isabelle said in attempt to intimidate him.

Hugo highly doubted that she would remember this argument at all by the time she finished the book. Once Isabelle finished a good book, (and he was confident that the Hobbit was a good book) the only thing she would talk about was the book she just finished. So in the end he got away with this cleanly. He never felt this lucky since the train incident. Today was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>February 17, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabelle closed the book with a smile. She just finished the book that Raymond gave her a week ago. It took a lot longer than she anticipated, but that was to be expected since, it was an English book. Although she was better at English than the average French, but still took a quite a bit of time. And she had say it was worth the time and effort. It was great book. It was thrilling adventure indeed.<p>

"Did you finish the book?"

Isabelle looked up in surprise from the sudden voice. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed who it was. "Yes, I did finish book. And I must thank you for letting me borrow the book, but I must ask what you may be doing here? You would all over the place, doing whatever you usually do," Isabelle asked Raymond.

"Ah yes. The English passenger that I borrowed this book from, is getting impatient and wants his book now, but seeing you have finished the book, there won't be any problems there," Raymond replied.

Isabelle nodded understandingly as she handed the book to Raymond. "Yes, it seems I have held onto to the book for far too long."

"How was it?" Raymond asked and took the book from Isabelle.

Isabelle grinned. "I don't think I can express my love for that book through words."

"Oh yes, that's how I felt when I finished the book," Raymond chuckled.

"But I especially liked the Smaug."

"Yes I agree, but I must say that I liked Beorn more. He's an interesting character."

"He is an interesting character, but we have to say that Bilbo is an interesting one too,"

Raymond nodded in agreement and looked at his watch, "ah, I would have to go now, I would like to continue this at supper though," Raymond said apologetically.

"Of course," Isabelle replied.

Raymond quickly turned around left through the door.

* * *

><p>When Hugo found Isabelle in the room with a large grin on her face, he didn't know whether to be happy or worried. But he was pretty sure it was latter when she looked at him with a bigger smile. But his worries were answered when she said that she finished the book. He had a small fear that she was going to remember last week's event, fortunately for him she didn't. But Unfortunately for him though, she wouldn't stop rambling about the book. He needed to get out of here fast.<p>

"-riddles in the dark was brilliantly done-"

"Isabelle."

"-the riddles were interesting-"

"Isabelle!"

"Huh?"

"May I be excused?" Hugo asked.

"Why?" Isabelle questioned in slight disappointment.

"I think I need some fresh air, this place is getting to stuffy," which wasn't a lie, since he did some fresh air. He just had other reasons too.

"Okay. I think I needs some food anyway," Isabelle answered as she looked at the clock. It was getting close to when they gave out some food by the snack bar.

"Alright, I'll be out on deck though, so meet me there if want to," Hugo said as he got up.

"Yeah, Okay. I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes," Isabelle replied and followed up after him.

Hugo nodded and stepped out the door. He slowly walked through the halls as he navigated towards the deck. He didn't have too much trouble with directions, he's done it before and he was naturally good with directions. His years of navigating through the train station had given a lot experience there.

Hugo didn't know that he already arrived on deck before the cold air hit his unsuspecting figure. It was quite chilly still. Not cold, but still chilly. He would of worn a thicker jacket if he had the chance to, but he didn't mind the cold.

It would've been a peaceful place if it hadn't been for the muffled sobbing he could hear by the bench. Hugo walked towards the distressed figure. He would've left the person alone, but the person wasn't a stranger to him somehow. Well she was familiar to him in some way. And the fact that he could tell from the sobbing that it was girl or lady there. Which meant he couldn't leave the person alone. It wasn't gentlemen like (something Isabelle taught him).

"Excuse me Madame, are you..." Hugo trailed off as he got a closer look of the person. "Beth?"

* * *

><p><em>What's happening with Beth? I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. More development for Beth in the next chapter. <em>

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!_

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


	12. Chapter 12: The Lost Pieces Of Beth

_I'm back with another late update. XD. Pretty standard chapter I guess. Also for people who are wondering when their going get to Canada, I'm guessing in 5-6 chapters. I have planned out what I will do for the next 5-6 chapters so I might have faster updates from now on. But nothing is for certain though, because my plans might change.  
><em>

_Disclaimers: I don't own Hugo_

* * *

><p>"Beth?"<p>

Hugo wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. Elizabeth was crying. It was more than crying. It was more like sobbing. Which is an even more difficult to see. He knew that for one that she wasn't the one to cry over small things. He couldn't fathom what could breakdown Beth like this.

"Hugo?" Beth said in between sobs.

Hugo looked up and held a reassuring smile, "what's the problem?" Instead of getting an answer to his question he was hoping for, she collapsed into his shoulder and continued to sob, "Uh..." Hugo was baffled by how the events had unfolded in the matter of minutes. When he first stepped out to the deck, he was sure he was going to get a few minutes of silence and alone time, but with the way things were now he doubted he would getting any of that. Quite frankly he hoped Isabelle would hurry up and come to the deck now. "

My..." he heard Beth begin only for another sob to interrupt her.

"You can tell me what's bothering you. I have the ears to listen," Hugo whispered softly and awkwardly rubbed her back. He stayed silent and waited for her to speak. He didn't know how long he waited until she spoke, but to him it seemed to drag on for hours.

"I ...lost it," Beth simply said before she pushed further into Hugo's embrace. "

Lost what?" Hugo asked uncertainly.

"My n-necklace," Beth replied.

Hugo's slightly raised an eyebrow in mild shock. He didn't know why someone would cry over a necklace, but it was rude to think of it that way, Beth must of had a reason for it. Especially with the way she was. She wouldn't cry over anything. He didn't have too much interaction with Beth, but he had enough to know that much. Even if he hadn't he had heard enough from Raymond.

"I... n-need t-o... find it, " Beth muttered.

"Don't worry, we will," Hugo whispered soothingly.

"We will?" Beth asked uncertainly.

Hugo pulled Beth out the embrace and smiled reassuringly, "We will, and crying won't help us find your necklace," Hugo said as he wiped her tears off her face, "so don't you cry".

Beth managed to nod as she fought back another break down.

Hugo relaxed slightly as Beth seemed to calm down, "good that's better," it pained him to see someone seem so broken. The only time he had seen someone so broken was when Papa George found him in his room and when his father lost mother. Which both people got over. But it still was a truly sad sight for him to see when he was young. He had seen other people breakdown or broken in some way, but none could compare to the way Papa George or his father were broken. But with the way Beth was broken he was sure she cut close.

"Hugo?" Hugo looked up to see Isabelle looking at him. He didn't know he'd be this happy to see Isabelle after the last few days. "

Is that Beth?" Isabelle asked.

Hugo solemnly nodded in reply.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>Raymond softly closed the door to his room and let out a sigh of relief. For the moment Beth was asleep. This wasn't the first time that she lost her necklace and every time she does, she turns out to be an emotional wreck. He knew Beth had every thing pent up inside herself, and her necklace is a sort of a lock that keeps most of it inside. It's difficult to calm down Beth when she loses her necklace. He had to hand it to Isabelle and Hugo, he didn't know what they did, but they somehow calm down Beth.<p>

"How is she?" Isabelle spoke up.

Raymond smiled reassuringly, "she's fine."

Isabelle relaxed her shoulders in relief.

"I do believe that an explanation is in order," Raymond said.

"If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to explain anything for us," Hugo assured.

"No, I think you have the right to know," Raymond told Hugo.

"If you are sure..." Isabelle said uncertainly.

Raymond nodded with surety. "It would do no good to hide it," Raymond took a deep breath before he continued. "The necklace was her mother's, and as you may already know, they weren't a very well off family. And the necklace was quite an expensive thing to buy. Still her father had managed to get his hands on it with years of saving all the spare money he had," Raymond explained.

Hugo nodded understandingly.

"I'm not quite sure why her father worked so hard to get the necklace for her, but in end he did get it. I don't how but someone must of seen him buy it and followed him home or it might of been just by pure coincidence that a thief came into their house..." Raymond trailed off.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Raymond continued.

"That night Beth stayed up at night to look at the necklace. When she heard a door open she turned around expecting to see her parents, but found a totally different person in front of her. Of course she did the only thing a little girl could do at the time. She screamed. Which woke her parents," Raymond said.

Hugo frowned. It did explain why she had such a distaste towards thieves and his little trick with her necklace.

"I'm not quite sure what happened afterwards, Beth never told me. But her parents were shot and Beth ran away from home. She must took the necklace with her without thinking. So the necklace is the last piece of reminder she has of her parents. Where she disappeared for an year I'm not sure," Raymond finished.

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to explain that to us..." Isabelle said as she wiped a single tear drop.

"Well then we have no time to waste, we need to start looking for her necklace," Hugo stated.

"I must be the one to apologize, you are doing so much for us, when it did not concern you," Raymond said apologetically.

"We can hardly sit back and do nothing," Isabelle assured.

"If you are all so sure to help us, then let's start looking."

* * *

><p>Hugo walked through the hall as he looked for Beth's necklace. Raymond had told him the places that she might of lost it, but so far he was finding his efforts fruitless. He been looking for quite a long time with no results. He just hoped the necklace was still on the ship. Still he was by no means giving up. He couldn't leave someone that was broken like that alone. He was going to see this one through.<p>

"Excuse me, monsieur?" A female voice called.

Hugo quickly turned around to face the person who called him. The lady had elegantly combed chocolate brown hair with alluring sapphire blue eyes. It took a little bit for Hugo to shake his daze off and answer her."Yes, madame?"

"Would you perhaps know the direction to the dinning hall?" The lady asked him.

"Ah yes, you would need to..." Hugo trailed off as he noticed a certain glimmer around her neck. He blinked his eyes to try see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Excuse me is that necklace..."

* * *

><p><em>Cliff hangers! I love them! I'm sure y'all do too.<em>

_How was it? Hope it wasn't bad. Just hold out for another few chapters and they will be in Canada! _

_Review_

_Flamestone,_


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival

_Chapter 13 is up! _

_Change of plans! I originally had plans to extend their stay on the boat, but I came to think that people would likely want to see them in Canada more than on the boat. So even if it may feel rushed, please bear with me._Also this should be the end of part 1. So I will be taking a break(I don't know how long the break will be) before uploading the next chapter. And even after I upload the next chapter, I think the updates are going to be slow, since I'm thinking of writing another series. __

_Please let me know what you think in the reviews!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Hugo. Also the date where they arrive in Canada is just a guess by me so it is nothing accurate. _

* * *

><p><strong>February, 17, 1939<strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me is that necklace..." Hugo trailed off. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing thing. But he was pretty sure that necklace was Beth's. Only Beth's necklace had a cross scratch near the bottom of the sapphire.<p>

"What about his necklace?" The women questioned defensively.

"May I see the necklace for a second?" Hugo asked uncertainly. He was pretty sure that the necklace was Beth's but he had to make sure of few things.

"I don't have any obligation to do that," replied dismissively.

"Please… It is important," Hugo pleaded.

The women stood silent for a while before handing him the necklace to him. If Hugo had any doubts before, now he was certain. The necklace had Beth's initials etched onto the back. So unless this person had the exact same name, it would be Beth's for sure. "May I ask where you might've found this necklace Madame?" Hugo asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah… It would be better to show you rather than explain."

* * *

><p>"If I had known… I apologize for all the inconvenience I may have caused everybody," the lady apologized.<p>

It took shorter than Hugo anticipated to convince the lady that the necklace was Beth's. Apparently she found it rolling around the hall near the deck and she took it thinking that someone threw it away.

"I do believe that an introduction is in order," the lady spoke.

"Ah…yes, name is Raymond Chevalier, it was pleasure to meet you Madame," Raymond replied.

"Hugo Cabret."

"Isabelle Melies"

"Brigitte Beaubien, though we did go off on the wrong foot, the pleasure is all mine," the lady said with a smile.

Hugo returned the smile, "well I do hope we get chance meet again."

"Oh I certainly hope this would not the last time we would meet," Brigette said.

"I do believe that we are heading towards the same way," Raymond mused

"Also, I think we are going to be on the same boat for quite some time," Isabelle added.

Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm sure an opportune would show itself," Brigette said.

"Yes I am sure it will," Hugo agreed.

"Well I must be going. I'm sure my parents are quite worried where I've run off to," Brigette said.

"Ah yes, we can't keep you here forever," Raymond said.

Hugo gave a soft chuckle,"until then"

"Yes, until then," Brigette repeated before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>March, 8, 1939 <strong>

* * *

><p>Hugo breathed in the air as he looked around the port. They were finally here after weeks of sailing, and he had to say that it is relieving to be on solid ground. Isabelle was beyond relieved, she was almost jumping up and down from excitement. It was quite some time since he had seen her that happy. He was probably more glad that she was happy then arriving in Canada.<p>

Hugo shivered slightly from a fleeting winter breeze. Though it was getting quite close to spring the weather in Canada was still very cold. Raymond had joked saying that Canada had only two seasons. Winter and July. Hugo hoped that was only in joke and not in reality. He was not ready for 11 months of winter.

Hugo turned towards Isabelle. She seemed to calm down, but that may have been from the cold, since she was shivering slightly. Hugo gave a small smile as he walked towards her, "you cold?" Hugo asked her.

"Huh?"

"Are you cold?" Hugo repeated.

"Oh... no not really," Isabelle assured.

"You're shivering,"

"But I'm not cold,"

Hugo sighed and wrapped his jacket around Isabelle.

"I told you, I'm not cold," Isabelle grunted.

"You can say what you want, but I'm not taking my jacket back," Hugo said.

"You sure you don't need it?"

"No, I'm fine, I can even wear shorts in the winter," Hugo assured.

"Yes, I think we already went through this before we left Paris," Isabelle said in annoyance.

Hugo softly chuckled, "Was it it that far back? It seems like yesterday..."

"Yeah..."

Hugo grabbed Isabelle's hand and smiled, "let's get going shall we?"

* * *

><p>Isabelle walked into the place where they were going to call a home for a while. It was much larger than she had anticipated. She didn't expect anything larger than a room or two, but this was more of house made for a family of five than mere amount of two. It was surely too large for just Hugo and herself.<p>

"I do hope you like it," Raymond asked hopefully.

"I don't know if we can ask this much from you," Isabelle replied apologetically. Which Hugo also voiced in agreement.

"No, we have few more these. We used to us these often when grandfather was around, but after... he passed away, they come into disuse," Raymond assured.

"If you are sure..." Isabelle said.

"I am sure. Besides you would be doing me favor by using this. It's been useless til now," Raymond reassured. "I should let you two settle in," Raymond said

Hugo nodded, "will we be seeing in the morning?"

"No... I have some business I need to attend to," Raymond replied. "I bid you goodnight," Raymond said before leaving.

Hugo looked at his watch, "It's getting late. We should unpack only the ones we need to and do the rest tomorrow."

Isabelle nodded in agreement and picked up a baggage, "let's get to it then."

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: The joke about Canada having only two seasons is strictly a joke used by Raymond for the brightening of the story and is not by any means something that I believe in.<em>

_If anyone missed it in the beginning of the chapter. I will be taking a break for a while. _

_How was it? I hope it didn't feel too out of place.  
><em>

_PREVIEWS of the next part(They may or may not happen. They're all just points):_

_"Tension rises in the east. Another Great War?"_

_Hugo groaned. He had somehow gotten on the bad side of Isabelle and that meant anything but good things were going to happen._

_The night was silent as he walked down the street aimlessly. Even the dogs did not bark as if to let him wallow in his sorrows silently._

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


End file.
